A scene for Unexpected Love
by DragonsofAzura
Summary: Ok, so this is a little thing that will be happening in my other Yugioh fic, it's a bit of romantic fluff between Yami and my OC, I own nothing, please R R


**Alright people, this was inspired by DestinysShadow's Yu-Gi-Oh vide Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**

**I own nothing apart from my OC, I am just a romantic person that just got this thought stuck in her head.**

**Please enjoy reading this and review please**

* * *

><p><strong>A scene for Unexpected Love.<strong>

We sat together in the empty and dark park, we were sitting on a small field in the park that was next to a pond, and the water glittered like diamonds in the moon light. We were just enjoying staring at the stars and just being in each other's company. I turned to look at Yami; he was staring peacefully at the stars, a peaceful expression on his face as he was gazing up at the small twinkling lights that were so far away.

"Yami" I spoke softly to get his attention, he turned his gaze to me and waited for an answer. "Thank you, thanks a lot for today, it was a really fun and interesting day, so thanks" I said.

But before he could even answer a slow song started, it was peaceful sounding and sounded very familiar. Wait a minute, no it couldn't be!

I turned to see where the source of the music was coming from and saw no one in the park, just some random people, and even when they went the music didn't fade, I stood up to see more but still saw nothing, only the trees and bushes that surrounded some of the park.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day****  
><strong>**When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away****  
><strong>**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through****  
><strong>**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

As soon as the signing started strong arms wrapped around my waist, I knew who it was, one pale hand came up to grab my hand and intertwined our fingers together and pulled me that little bit closer, and when the song sang the last line Yami whispered it in my ear in time with the music and then spun me around to face him.

**And can you feel the love tonight****  
><strong>**It is where we are****  
><strong>**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer****  
><strong>**That we got this far****  
><strong>**And can you feel the love tonight****  
><strong>**How it's laid to rest****  
><strong>**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds****  
><strong>**Believe the very best**

We started to waltz around the field, I didn't know how to waltz, but it seemed that Yami had been taking lessons from someone, maybe Tea. At first I stared at our feet to make sure I didn't step on his feet, but soon enough he pushed my chin up to look into his deep amethyst eyes, he smiled, and again, when the song sang about a wide eyed wonderer, he whispered that too, I knew that it was directed at me.

He helped me with the steps, by nudging my knees to indicate the way we were going.

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn****  
><strong>**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn****  
><strong>**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors****  
><strong>**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

We continued our waltz, nobody was around, he even spun me when the third line was sung and when the fourth line was sung in this verse he moved my right hand to left side of his chest, right on his heart, so I could feel it, and he did the same. I smiled, I felt truly at peace like this with him, and when his hand moved I rested my head on his chest and my hand stayed on his chest.

**And can you feel the love tonight****  
><strong>**It is where we are****  
><strong>**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer****  
><strong>**That we got this far****  
><strong>**And can you feel the love tonight****  
><strong>**How it's laid to rest****  
><strong>**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds****  
><strong>**Believe the very best**

Yami started stroking my hair, we had stopped dancing and were contempt with standing there together, in complete peace.

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds****  
><strong>**Believe the very best**

Yami then tilted my chin up like he did before, leaned down, and I leaned up, our lips softly touching in a sweet kiss, when we broke apart I saw from the corner of my eye Tea, Tristan and Joey. I smiled and leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's that, That's what came out of listening to the song<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
